universesandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
2011 'January' *January 8, 2011 - Overhaul of mouse and keyboard handling, Tons of fixes and improvements! 2010 'October' *October 27, 2010 - Fixed 3 crashes, improved auto update system, and more fixes and changes! *October 19, 2010 - New controls for adding new bodies, lots of bug fixes and changes! 'September' *September 2, 2010 - New simulations, Stars emit light, more fixes and changes! 'July' *July 16, 2010 - Location Bar, fix crash when using tutorial, and a lot more fixes! *July 9, 2010 - View Wikipedia articles in the menu/help panel, Save and Load support for 3D models, lots more changes and fixes! 'June' *June 30, 2010 - Position lock, Field of view slider, and more changes and fixes! *June 25, 2010 - Faster UI rendering, International Keyboard support, plus changes and fixes! *June 4, 2010 - Two fixes *June 3, 2010 - Added 'Auto System' feature from version 1, UI hidden on startup, and more! 'May' *May 27, 2010 - New simulations, Tidal Lock button, many fixes and changes! *May 10, 2010 - Two new activities, more tooltips, and more! *May 7, 2010 - Background intensity slider, minor bug fixes! *May 3, 2010 - Fixed problem with product key system! *May 1, 2010 - Public Release of Universe Sandbox 2! 2009 'February' *February 23, 2009 - New simulations, lots of changes, additions, and fixes! 2008 October *October 25, 2008 - Chart mode, Infinite Zoom Out, Find body tool, and a lot more! 'September' *September 19, 2008 - New dwarf planet, restart in safe mode option, other changes! *September 11, 2008 - New system, updated look of body stats and more! *September 8, 2008 - Adjustable rotation periods, some fixes! 'August' *August 26, 2008 - Fixed primary license issue, support for 'Application' key! *August 25, 2008 - Fixed user settings not saving across updates! *August 24, 2008 - Auto calc for Lagrangian points 3, 4, 5, and some fixes! *August 12, 2008 - Fifteen+ new systems, Porjected Paths, Improved 3D modes, and more! 'July' *July 13, 2008 - Fixes startup crash, Fixed UI flashing, and more! *July 8, 2008 - Univese Sandbox now requires a license, other changes! *July 5, 2008 - Warning message for time step, new system, and fixes! 'June' *June 19, 2008 - Galaxy collisions, Improved auto time step, lots more changes! 'May' *May 30, 2008 - New page to the tutorial, crash fix and full screen hotkey! *May 27, 2008 - Now runs on 64-bit version of windows, Version number changed to 1.0! *May 26, 2008 - New Main Menu System, Ring around the Moon activity, Improvments and Fixes! *May 12, 2008 - Added option to automatically restart on crash and fixes! *May 11, 2008 - Support for creating your own systems and lots of minor changes! *May 8, 2008 - Two minor changes! *May 6, 2008 - A few minor changes! *May 4, 2008 - Feedback support and bug fixes! *May 2, 2008 - Two new activities and bug fixes! *May 1, 2008 - Release of Universe Sandbox!